Not So Normal
by Mrs.Edward Anthony
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with Charlie. But what she doesn't know is that Charlie isn't the same person he used to be. Although you probably wouldn't place him in the same category as a normal person, because well... he's not normal anymore. BXE FOREVER.


A/N: Here is my newest story. Please R&R. I appreciate the feedback.

Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with Charlie. But what Bella doesn't know is that Charlie isn't the same person that he used to be. Although you probably wouldn't place him in the same category as a normal person, because well… he's not normal.

* * *

BPOV:

I stepped off the airplane only to be greeted by the rainy weather of Forks, Washington. I saw Charlie standing across the airport looking for me. I walked over to him. When he saw mw he came over and gave me a hug. His skin was cold and it was hard too. Hmmm… that's weird.

"Hi, Bella" he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Dad" I said slightly confused. He was never one to show much emotion. I guess he had changed a lot in five years. I haven't seen him since I was 12, although he doesn't look like he's changed any since I saw him last. We walked over to the baggage claim and got my suit cases. Charlie carried them to the car without any problem. And since when does he have another car besides the police cruiser? 'This is starting to get really weird' I thought to myself. The car was a shiny silver Volvo.

"Dad, what happened to your police cruiser?" I asked.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you. I don't work on the force anymore. And this also isn't my car" he said as if it was nothing.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I could hear the confusion in my voice. I wonder if he could hear it too.

"Well Bells, you see a few years ago when I was out on duty there was a robbery at one of the gas stations. I was called out to see if anyone was hurt. Well no one told me it was an armed robbery. When I walked up to the door I could see that the robber was still there. I opened the door and walked in. It was then that I noticed the guy had a gun. I reached around to grab to grab my gun but he already had his aimed at me. I was afraid to move, the slightest movement and I know he would have pulled the trigger. But I took my chances and reached around and grabbed my gun." he stopped.

"Bella I cant tell you the rest right now. I will later when everything will make more sense. But for now lets go home" he said calmly.

"Okay" I said as I got in the car. He got in and shut the door. He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot. He turned in the opposite direction of the house.

"Dad, where are you going? I thought you said that we were going home."

"Oh yea, something else I forgot to tell you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Where did you move to?" I asked curiously.

"Well after the whole cop incident I could no longer stay by myself. So the doctor I had invited me to come and stay with him and his family. They are really nice people. There is the doctor; his name is Carlisle and his wife Esme. They have 5 children, they are all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins and are both 18. Then there is Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen. Emmett is also 18, and Edward and Alice are both 17. Edward and Alice are both juniors in high school like you. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are all seniors." He said. They sound like an interesting family.

"I can't wait to meet them. Is it okay with them that I am coming to live with you?" I asked.

"Of course Bella. They are all very excited to meet you. Esme and Alice have spent the past week redecorating a room for you. And Alice and Rosalie can't wait to take you shopping." He said. They had already done so much for me from what I've heard and I'm not even there yet. But the one thing that bothered me was the part about shopping. I hate shopping. Okay well I don't really hate shopping but let's just say that im not exactly a shopoholic. But I guess it couldn't really be that bad.

"Okay Dad. So earlier you said that this wasn't you car. Whose is it?"

"Oh this is Edward's car." He said. Hmmm Edward sounds like a _very _interesting person. Someone I think I would like to get to know better. Oh and Alice too. Soon we entered the town limits of Forks.

"So dad, where exactly are we living now?" I said after a silence.

"Well the mansion is on the other side of town about 5 miles before the town limits. So we have about another 5 to 10 minutes until we get there." He said.

"Wait, did you say mansion, as in a huge house?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah" he said as if it was no big deal. 'Wow" I thought. I wonder if they're rich.

"Oh dad, I was wondering if sometime before school starts on Monday if you could take me to get a car. I have the money to buy one."

"Ha. Well Bells actually I already got you a car when you called and said you would be moving down here."

"Oh! Well thank you dad" I said brightly. "What kind of car is it? I asked curiously.

"Well actually Bells…" he said cautiously. 'This can't be good' I thought.

"Dad, you're starting to scare me. You know that I don't like surprises." I said carefully as not to hurt his feelings. I mean he knows that I don't like people buying me stuff.

"Well Bells, I know that your probably not gonna be real happy about it, but it really is a wonderful car" he said. Now I'm really getting scared.

"Dad, please just tell me before I decide that I don't wanna know."

"Okay, Bella. Your new car is… a Volvo." He said the last part quickly as if he was afraid of my reaction.

"Do you mean a car like this one?" I said.

"Yeah. It's the same except that it's a different color." He said with a weird expression on his face. Ha. Well I guess that my reaction was a little unexpected. I mean usually I am a very over dramatic. But this is one present that I will gladly accept it with no problem. It's not everyday that someone buys you a new car.

"Thank you daddy!" I said enthusiastically. Well I guess that might have been just a tad bit over the top. "What color is it?"

"A shiny black, metallic color." He said as though he couldn't really describe it.

"I'm guessing that I'll just have to wait and see it for myself to understand the color." I said. He looked at me as if he was gonna say something but obviously decided against it. Just like Charlie. Wow. I guess I missed him more than I thought I did. Now that I think about it, for the first two years after I stopped coming here for the summer he didn't call or email me. I had called him multiple times; he never returned any of my calls. I'll have to ask him about that later. We came to a road hidden among the lush green forest of Forks. He turned down the gravel road. It seemed to go on forever. 2 minutes later a huge house came into view. Some may even call it a mansion. He pulled in to the garage. There were a few other cars. A huge silver jeep parked outside. We got out of the car ad walked into the house. There were 6 other people waiting for us to arrive. They were all standing in a half circle. Charlie walked ahead of me and right in the middle of the little semi-circle. He began introducing the people around him. He pointed to the tall blonde to his left.

"Bella this is Rosalie" then he turned to a tall masculine man beside Rosalie. "And this is Emmett." Next he turned to a short pixie type girl with black spiky hair. "And this is Alice." He pointed to the blonde next to her "This is Jasper." Then he pointed to the two older people standing on the other side of him. "And this is Carlisle and Esme. And I'm not sure where Edward is." He said. Just as he finished saying that a beautiful boy walked down the stairs. He had amazing red-bronze hair that hung down in his face, but his eyes were coal black and he had this look on his face like he was ready to kill something… or someone. The way he was looking towards me made think I did something wrong.

"Rosalie and Alice could you please show Bella to her room, and Emmett could you get her bags out of the car?" Esme said.

"Sure" they all said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing. Alice and Rosalie started walking towards the stairs and followed quietly behind them.


End file.
